semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
1226
<- 1225 - 1227 -> The year 1226 was a period of vast change for most of Semperia. The Orcish Conquests descended into Chaos, and the Kreedian Empire struggled to maintain order after the death of Julius Krieg. With the destruction of the Drocani Union, many of the lands of the Elves were lost to Rebellion, and countless independent Kingdoms arose. Genesis January *Corvus Xisor declares himself Lord Commander of the Empire with the loss of the Emperor the year before. He begins a campaign to mobilize the Imperial Legion and begin the Conquest of many Eastern Regions. He moves most of the Legions to the Province of Aralan in an attempt to fight of the Barbaric forces attacking the colony, and check on claims of Elderthorn Mortis being hidden on the mist covered isle of Seraph. True Knights claim that Julius may also be in Genesis, but Corvus continuously tries to deny their claims in an attempt to stop a rift from emerging in the Ministry. *The Brotherhood soon respond by moving all of their efforts to the continent known as "Genesis", and on the 14th of January 1226, the first Genesis War is declared. February *The Deepwood , a former province of the Drocani Elves, begins to try and maintain order under the old "Hett" system. Opila Shurtagn becomes ruler after the death of Mog-urii. The Orcs of Kor'Krani, now leaderless, become more popular with the arival of the Lord Commander. The Orcish tribes become very rich, being united as a single "Kor'Krani Warband". Warlord Mythril Sourblade, a cunning assassin, leads the group. He plans for attacks on the Deepwood. *Kreedian forces begin to push into Ventosa, fighting off the mass of Terran forces resisting in the Region. Akaveli is explored, and revealed to hold the old Dwarven Keep of Kaz'Akal. *The Terran general Edward Lee establishes "fort Hope" on the Western isle of Mbli Jua and begins to amass an army to march on the Eastern isle. Marshal Escre Sandstorm prepares his Imperial 14th Legion to combat Lee's armies. March *The Grand Alliance begins to make its move. The Valhallans occupy the ruins of Kaz'Akal and make it their home, forming many new bases around the region. The remaining Alliance Elves , all hailing from the Highwood, occupy the ruined region known as the Fracture. The former Kingdom of Mages is now but a collection of isles. The sea of Qin is discovered by the Empire, and the location of Seraph isle confirmed. *Ventosa goes well for Kreedia, and the Terrans at Pilgrim's fort surrender, with only 2 remaining. The Commander of Stormfall begins to incite unrest in Akaveli, revealing many of the "cunning" plans of the High Queen, claiming she is Dishnourable. *The Brotherhood begins to regain a Foothold in the Siccabis, with the Trader city of Irin'Hal secretly helping the Sultan at the time, Sultan Basim. The Western isle is prepared for War, with the host of the Sultan rallying in he Fortress of Ercuda. General Lee establishes "Fort Hope", and Terran forces begin to prepare defences for Seraph isle. The Western edge of the Siccabis is occupied by Terrans and Uhuru. April *Tensions begin to rise in the Deepwood. Mythril attacks the Eastern wall, and is killed when the Elves call for Diplomacy. Opila also falls, as the killing was a suicide. The united Kor'Krani are divided once more. Word reaches Kor'Krani that Jehovah Barbaricus's heir has begun to rally a new army to rebuild the Barbaricus. *Ventosa is civilized by the Empire, but its farms show signs of disease. The water of the Glens may have been poisoned. Stormfall Keep declares open rebellion and loyalty to the Brotherhood. Unrest in Akaveli as well as other Valhallan regions begins to take place. The Elves of the Highwood consolidate their position in the Fracture, building a Naval Force. *The 14th Legion prepares for an invasion of the western isle of Mbli-Jua. Ercuda is destroyed by Blackstone, many blaming Marshal Escre Sandstorm . Escre goes on trial, but no evidence exists to prove he is responsible. The Ministry finds him innocent. The forces of the Western isle are now completelly crushed. Sultan Basim prepares in the Trader City of Irin'Hal. *The Sturgeon open up relations once more, and Trogorn calls for a Coalition of all Genesis's armies to fight the threat of the Undead in Severus. The Naval battle of the Canal rages in the Genesis Canal, between Terra and Kreedia. Terra comes out on top, but is forced to pull back. Although peace is officially declared on Genesis so the world may focus on Severus, a state of Cold War does exist. May *Rumours of Julius continue to spread. Corvus Xisor begins to outlaw some True Knights who continue the Hunt. The Empire opens up trade with the Shimazu Clan , and they officially join the Grand Alliance. *A plague is declared in Ventosa, and the Region begins to be quarantined. Some claim it may have come from Severus. *The War with the Valhallan Rebels continue, with Several small battles occuring in Akaveli. *The Sturgeon begin to try and persuade the Empire to help. Lucan Xisor is sent as a diplomat with a small force, as his Uncle Corvus does not expect there to be any issues or problems. The Eastern Brotherhood offer allot of support, but Trogorn tries to balance out the control from both the Brotherhood and the Alliance. *The Empire try to take Bahari on the Western Isle, but fail to do so. The Uhuru rally forces in the Siccabis. June *Trogorn is able to persuade several other nations to join what is now being called "The Coalition". The Kreedian General Arkada is killed at one of the Diplomatic meetings in the Swamp by a Genusion, claiming he damaged a tree. The Empire now considers the Deepwood hostile, but tries to improve relations. *In Helheim, Garan Barbaricus is rallying more Orcs to the cause, but Kor'Krani is still mainly divided between severl clans; most notably the Bloodwhisper, Blackhammer and Redraven. *The Valhallan Rebellion begins to fail as the High Queen begins to abide by tradition, and Stormfall Keep falls quickly. *The Empire captured Lord Darion of Terra after a battle in Ventosa. He is executed. July *The Eighth battle of Irin'Hal takes place after they are found to be holding Sultan Basim. Basim is executed by Kreedia, and the city of Irin'Hal occupied by the Empire. The Terran and Uhuru forces in the West prepare for a War in the Siccabis. *Word reaches the Deepwood of a region of Snowlands in the North. Part of it is occupied by Imperial Hussars who were cut off from the Empire years ago. They have been fighting a Bloody War against Demon-Worshiping Barbarians in the North. The Hetts begin to argue. * Terrans begin to prepare Fort Hope's forces to retake the Western Mbli-Juan isle. *Trogorn prepares his armies at the Wall, hearing of an approaching Undead Army. Several Hordes of mindless Undead attack the Wall, and the outer defences are destoyed. August *In the Deepwood, the one known as "Draxx" visits from the North. His new Religion becomes very popular, and the power of the Hetts begins to be undermined. *The Elves of the Highwood declare secretly the Deepwood Elves as Kal'kadoni, or "Cultural Traitors". Trade is established between the Alliance Elves and the Deepwood. *Akaveli comes under control again, and can now contibute to the Wars of the Grand Alliance. *The Western isle is abandoned, with only a few forces being left behind by the Uhuru. The other trader states try to deal with the Grand Alliance, but the Shimazu clan plans a conquest. *The Battle of the Wall takes place. Kreedian forces are routed under Lucan, but the overall army manages to hold. Corvus is humiliated by Lucan's failure (although he was not expecting such a large force or such poor planning by the commanders), and so offers to send an entire Legion. Trogorn refuses, thinking an unbalance in Alliance/Brotherhood armies would give the impression he favours one over the other. Offended, Corvus decides to pull out of the Swamp, but the Ministry intervines. Minister Papirus, travelling to the Swamp, makes a deal that only part of the Legion will be sent. Agreeing, the new armies plan to try and take the first city beyond the Sturgeon Wall. September *The Coalition armies march out to the abandoned city, with Lucan leading the coastal forces and Trogorn the Land armies. The armies take the ruined city, and Trogorn's large "Big fish" ship destroys part of the city. *The Hetts are overthrown, and North King Draxx takes power, converting the Elven Culture. He plans to retake the Blackwood, and begins to spread his Priests over Genesis. The new Genusion government is formed. *Corvus continues to hunt for Mortis, but struggles to find him. Only word of General Lee has been heard. October *Word of the Mercanary "Hawke" comes to Kreedia, with some claiming he may be Julius. Corvus dismisses him as a Pretender, but the True Knights continue their Hunt. *Bahari is attacked by Imperial forces again, but they are unable once more to get a foothold due to Sanarii mages. Minister Papirus dies of Old Age on the return to Aralan. *Trogorn is killed after he goes to Helheim to hunt the new Warchief, hoping to take his place. He is able to kill the Warchief, but his officers soon cut him down. To prevent disorder, the Sturgeon Generals Volting, Vilrog and others agree that the first to recover Trogorn's mace will become the New "Big Fish". Vilrog is successful, and he takes over control of the Sturgeon lands. The Coalition is disbanded as the armies in the occupied Severan city are pulled out, and the Grand Alliance/Brotherhood abandon the Orc's cause. November *The Britannian colonialists of the Grand Alliance try to get a foothold in the Blackwood after a profecy states that a mass army is being rallied. Taking this as an occupation, the Deepwood prepares to attack the Britannians in secret. *Bahari is occupied finally by the Empire, and the remaining Uhuru rally in Kofia. *A new Warchief has been declared, Arkas Bloodwhisper. Arkas, a Black Orc, is able to unite the Orcs of the Black Tower and begin the re-conquest of the Barbaricus tribes. The Blackhammer try to resist against them, but are attacked by both Barbaricus and Genusion. December *The Genusions attack Britannian posts, and so the Grand Alliance declares War. *Sultan Nasari prepares to leave the Siccabis. *Kreedia, Valhalla and the Highwood prepare armies to assist the Britannians. Other Regions .................. Category:Years